This invention concerns vegetable slicers and especially green bean slicers of the type which are held in the hand like a peeler.
In one known bean slicer there is a plastic handle, a rectangular window in the handle, a metal funnel through which green beans are pushed towards four mutually parallel steel blades spanning the window. Particular attention must be paid to mounting the blades as considerable deflecting forces are imposed thereon when a bean is pulled through them. In the slicer described above the window has a pair of ledges extending from a pair of mutually opposite sides thereof and the ends of each blade are embedded in a block of type metal which sits on a respective ledge. The blocks are clamped in position by overlying metal parts forming the funnel and an external blade holder. The cost of the type metal required for the blocks is relatively high and the casting step by which the molten metal embeds the jig-assembled blades imposes manufacturing constraints which this invention seeks to mitigate.